My Life
by andaazza
Summary: Uchiha. Nama yang akrab sekaligus asing di telingaku. Sebuah nama keluarga yang semenjak aku bisa mengingat telah melekat di belakang nama kecilku. Uchiha Sakura. Itulah namaku. Sesuai dengan namaku, rambutku sewarna bunga sakura. Ya, jangan kaget, rambutku berwarna merah muda. Hal yang membuatku akan cepat ditemukan dan akan menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun aku berada. Dengan di


Aku newbie. Mohon bimbingannya semua.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura's Pov

Uchiha. Nama yang akrab sekaligus asing di telingaku. Sebuah nama keluarga yang semenjak aku bisa mengingat telah melekat di belakang nama kecilku.

Uchiha Sakura.

Itulah namaku. Sesuai dengan namaku, rambutku sewarna bunga sakura. Ya, jangan kaget, rambutku berwarna merah muda. Hal yang membuatku akan cepat ditemukan dan akan menjadi pusat perhatian di manapun aku berada. Dengan dilengkapi jidat yang 'cukup' lebar, maka lengkaplah sudah kelainan-kelainan yang ada pada diriku yang membuat sahabat dan kakak tersayangku mempunyai alasan untuk mengejekku.

Oke, kembali ke nama margaku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir. Tidak akan aneh ketika semua ayahku memang bermarga Uchiha. Tetapi sepanjang garis keturunan keluargaku yang kutelusuri secara diam-diam dari buku silsilah keluarga yang kutemukan di ruang kerja _tousan_, aku tidak menemukan nama Uchiha dalam buku tersebut. Ayahku bermarga Haruno, begitupun _nii_-sanku dan ibuku yang dulunya bermarga Senju sekarang mengikut ke marga yang sama dengan ayahku.

Aku anak angkat? Kurasa tidak. Siapapun yang melihat aku sekeluarga, maka akan mengatakan bahwa aku dan _kaasan_ adalah ibu dan anak . Wajah kami mirip. Bertanya pada orang tuaku? Aku telah menanyakannya semenjak aku masuk sekolah dan mengetahui bahwa dalam satu keluarga, marga tiap anggotanya akan sama. Saat itu, _kaasan_ menjawab bahwa aku akan tahu sendiri nantinya ketika telah tiba saatnya. Dan kalian tahu? Aku menerima saja jawaban dari _kaasan_ tersebut sampai sekarang. Dan akibatnya, teman-temanku dan teman-teman _nii_-san yang pernah melihat kami bersama dan memperkenalkan diri akan mengira bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir. Dan reaksi _nii_-san hanya tersenyum atau tertawa menanggapinya. Dasar tidak peka! Seharusnya _nii_-san _baka_ meluruskannya, dengan tersenyum seperti itu, dia malah akan membuat orang-orang mengira kami benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana dia bisa dapat pacar kalau begitu? Dasar _baka_?

Kembali ke kehidupanku sekarang. Aku adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Suna High School. Aku tinggal dengan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_. _Nii_-san? Dia di suatu daerah antah berantah. Hahaha. Dia sedang berada di Konoha. Sebuah Kota yang berjarak ratusan kilo dari Suna yang berpasir ini. _Nii_-san berada di sana untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Konoha yang terkenal dengan lulusan-lulusannya yang sukses.

Sebenarnya kami sekeluarga berasal dari Konoha, bahkan aku dan _nii_-san lahir di sana. Tapi ketika aku berumur tiga tahun, _tousan_ dipindahtugaskan ke Suna, sehingga di sinilah kami sekarang.

End of Sakura's PoV

"Ohayou, _kaasan_, _tousan_!" Sapa Sakura kepada ayah dan ibunya pagi itu.

"Ohayou, sayang. Bagaimana kabar _nii_-san mu?" Jawab ibunya sambil mengoleskan mentega ke roti ayahnya.

"_Baka_ _nii_-san baik-baik saja, _kaasan_. Dia hanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya." Jawab Sakura.

"_Nii_-san mu itu, lebih memilih ngobrol denganmu daripada _kaasan_", keluh _kaasan_ Sakura.

"Hahaha, _kaasan_ cemburu padaku", jawab Sakura riang.

"Begitulah _kaasan_ mu, Sakura. Dia itu cemburuan, bahkan sejak kami muda dulu. Pernah suatu ketika ...", celoteh _tousan_ nya.

"Oya? Lalu siapa yang cemburu padaku sampai-sampai tidak ke kampus?" Potong Kizashi Haruno.

"Oh, i-itu sebenarnya...".

"Lihat, Sakura. Begitulah _tousan_mu. Selalu aku yang dijelek-jelekkan, padahal dia sendiri yang sebenarnya begitu. Dasar laki-laki"

"Tapi, kau suka juga, kan?" Goda ayah Sakura.

"A-apa? Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"_Kaasan_mu berbohong, Sakura. Dia Cuma malu untuk mengakuinya. Lihat, wajahnya memerah"

"Diamlah".

Sakura tertawa melihat adegan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_nya. Begitulah setiap pagi di kediaman Haruno.

"Hahahahahahha, _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ lucu"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian dan segera berangkat". Sahut Mebuki Haruno mengalihkan perhatian suami dan anak bungsunya.

"Siap komandan bos".

Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya tak lama kemudian.

"Aku selesai. Aku duluan, _tousan_, _kaasan_. Sepertinya Gaara-_nii_ sudah menunggu di depan".

"Hati-hati, Saku".

"Iyaaaa!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_nya dengan mencium pipi masing-masing, Sakura berjalan keluar dan memakai sepatunya. Ketika berbalik setelah menutup pintu, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya.

"Gaara-_nii_!"

"Aa", sahut pemuda itu, Gaara Sabaku.

"Dasar Tuan Pelit Kata", ejek Sakura yang tentu saja tidak diambil hati oleh si pemuda.

"..."

"Sudah lama menunggu, Gaara-_nii_?"

"Cukup untuk mendengarkan tiga lagu".

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Hn".

"Itu sih deritamu, Gaara-_nii_. Hahaha".

"Ayo cepat naik, kita sudah terlambat".

"Iya, iya. Dasar ketua OSIS sok rajin".


End file.
